


Then There Was Two

by AnneKatherine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Names, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves Bashing, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, anti luthor, luthor sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: Reginald Hargeeves finally decides to allow Grace to name the Academy. Unfortunately, he's only willing to let her name theAcademy, which Seven is unfortunately not a part of.[or how Five gave away his name](he definitely didn't want one anyway)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 50
Kudos: 695
Collections: The Umbrella Academy





	Then There Was Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is unashamed Luthor and Reginald bashing. I know Luthor gets better in season two, but I also don't care.
> 
> Let me know what you think Five’s name should be in the comments!!

The house was quiet, as it usually was, with the exception of training hours, when the academy fought and chatted between themselves, and Vanya carefully played her violin. 

The silence emphasizes One’s pattering footsteps, on the hard wooden floors, so Reginald heard him coming and decided to ignore him before he could even see if the light in his office was on.

As One nears the door, he suddenly wishes he’d let Two go and ask. His brother had certainly wanted to, and if it weren’t for One’s own stubbornness and maybe pride, he would’ve let him. But he was One. He was the first. It was his responsibility.

Finally, he was at the door, it was just a little ajar, enough so he could see his father’s head hunched over his desk scribbling furiously. 

He swallowed his nervousness and said, “Father?”

Reginald didn’t even look up, he never did. Outside of training and meals he rarely acknowledges the children. He wasn’t about to validate a random intrusion especially this close to bedtime.

But One wasn’t discouraged, “We were talking...maybe it was time you gave us names?”

Reginald Hargreeves hadn’t been caught off the guard in a number of years, certainly not by a child, and he wasn’t about to admit that giving the academy names had simply slipped his mind.

He looks up at his first son, “Names?”

One nodded, biting his tongue in anticipation, Reginald considers it a moment longer, “I suppose you’re right. The academy will require names eventually.”

“We’re all in the dining room now.” One said quickly, “Waiting. For you.”

“For me?” Reginald said, “I’m much too busy right now. Tell Grace to do it.”

One blinks a moment, “Mom? But...I thought-”

“You thought I could take time away from my work to name children?” Reginald laughed, “Maybe you aren’t ready for it after all.”

“No, It’s alright!” One said, “I understand.”

Pleased Reginald nodded, “Maybe if I finish quickly enough I’ll watch the last two.”

One nods again, “Thank you.”

He turns away not giving his father a moment to change his mind, and the patter of his footsteps is even louder as he paces away from the office and to the dining room. His siblings are waiting for him; they're all staring towards the door in anticipation.

“What did he say?” Two asks, as soon as One appears in the doorway,

“He said it was ok!” One exclaims and they jump from their seats, whooping and cheering for a moment.

Then Five asks, “Where is he then?”

One’s brother is looking past him towards the dark hallway, expecting their father to emerge.

“He’s very busy.” One said, “Mom will be giving us names.”

The mom is sitting at the end of the table and she looks up at that, “Really? Terrific!”

She stands up from the table and walks towards them with a grin, maybe she doesn’t notice their faces falling or maybe she elects to ignore it.

Their mom looks out towards the children a moment before her eyes settle on one of them, and her smiler grows wider, “Three, come here darling.”

Three steps away tentatively, “You aren’t going in order?”

“There is no order anymore sweetheart, now you’ll have names instead.”

When Three inches forward a few more steps, Grace takes her hands gently, “Allison.”

The effect is immediate, Allison’s face lights up as she whispers it to herself, she turns toward her siblings smiling, “You like it?”

One nods enthusiastically, Seven grins, “It suits you. Allison.”

Grace wastes no more time, before turning to Six, “Honey?”

He steps right up to her, his face beaming, and takes her hands, before she announces, “Ben.”

He laughs, “Ben? Ben!”

When he steps away from his mom in disbelief Four pulls him into a hug, murmuring, “Ben.”

“Two?” Grace said, and he came closer, keeping his hands locked at his side, his mom just kindly smiles, “Diego.”

He nods, a little smile creeps up his face before he can stop it, and he doesn’t turn to his siblings for hugs, but chuckles when One gives him a punch on the shoulder and a smile.

“Four,” Grace said, and he ambles towards her gleefully, pulling her into a hug, when in his ear she whispers, “Klaus.”

“Klaus?” He said, testing the name in his mouth, he pulls away from his mom with a trembling lip, “I like it, Mom. Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” She assures him and looks at her towards the remaining kids, but they aren’t looking at her anymore, they’re looking behind her.

She turns to the door, where Reginald stands stoically, “Don’t let me disrupt.”

She nods, before picking One, he doesn’t take her hands, his eyes keep shooting towards his father until she starts to say his name, “Luthor.”

All of a sudden he can’t look away before he can help it. He pulls her into a tight hug and a rapid little tear hits her sleeve. She wipes them before he pulls away, knowing he wouldn’t want Reginald to see.

“You like it?” She asks, 

“Of course.” He sniffles, too happy to be ashamed, “I love it.”

“Who’s next?” Five said, “Seven or me?”

“You of course.” Reginald interrupts, they all turn to look at him. “I gave Grace permission to name the Umbrella Academy.”

The realization dawns on them a moment later, none of them turn to look at Seven no matter how much they want to, they just stare at their father in disbelief. 

“It was her idea!” Five said suddenly, “She came up with it.”

“She’s not part of the Academy.” Reginald said simply, “You’ll need names to operate eventually. She does not have such a need.”

“That’s not f-f-fair.” Diego stammers, “She’s a person! She n.n..needs a name!”

“Two-I mean Diego.” Luthor said grimly, “He..he knows what he’s doing.”

They turn towards Luthor suddenly, “How can you say that?” Allison yells, “You cried when you got one!”

“I won’t watch you children squabble over something so insignificant.” Reginald said curtly, “I’ve given Grace permission to grant six names tonight. No more.”

He turns back down the hall and they all watch silently.

Seven has said nothing since the announcement, though a few tears escaped and ran down her cheek.

“Seven,” Allison started, and went to hold her hand, but her sister pulls away,

“It’s ok.” She said quietly, “I..I don’t need one.”

“That’s bull and you know it.” Diego said, “You do too.”

He doesn’t turn towards Luthor but stares him down instead, Luthor remains quiet.

Grace turns toward Five, her smile dimmed but still there and goes to take his hands.

But he pulls away, “I’ve already got a name. I don’t need a new one.”

Grace pauses in shock, “But... Five?”

“He said you’re allowed to name six of us. You’ve already named five.”

He looks to Seven, “I don’t want one. I won’t accept one.”

She stares at him in wonder, the soft sniffling comes to a stop and she wipes the tears from her cheek.

Grace takes it in stride, turning towards her daughter, “Seven.”

She nodded, closing her eyes tight, waiting for Five to object, to change his mind. But he doesn’t. “Vanya.”

Her eyes fly open, the name seems so obvious. Of course, she’s Vanya. She’s always been Vanya.

Allison goes to hug her but she’s already making her way to Five, who doesn’t see the hug coming.

“Thank you.” She whispers, “Five.”

“Vanya.” He says back, “Forget about it.”

She pulls away shaking her head, “No. I never will.”

She turns back towards the rest of her siblings who all seem to talk over each other, in excitement, testing out each other’s new names and their own.

Grace silently approaches Five when none of them are looking, and whispers, “Would you like to hear your name?”

Five looks at her, “But you can’t.”

She smiles softly, “We won’t tell them. Or anyone. It’ll just be between you and me.”

Five pauses a moment, before looking towards his mom, “No.”

She peers at him curiously, “If you ever want to know...”

“Someday I will.” He says, “But right now I’ve already got a name.”

He wishes he’d asked her what name she’d chosen for him in the apocalypse. When he returns he’s so preoccupied with the incoming threat he doesn’t think to ask before it’s too late.

But the look Vanya gives him when she thinks he’s not looking is enough to make him never regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought in the comments! I looooove feedback! Didn't really edit this and wrote it in about an hour so it's a little rough around the edges, not entirely happy with it but your comments GIVE ME LIFE!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think Five’s name should be!!


End file.
